The Goblet of Fire
by Darigirl06
Summary: Their third year in Hogwarts is over and after Bellatrix returns from her eventful project in Washington State... whole summery didn't fit so you have to check it out inside! Sorry!
1. Authors Dedications and Explinations

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic involving Harry potter and I'm so excited! I love Twilight but I've been completely Harry-obsessed since the first movie came out (I was really small then so I couldn't read novels and chapter books).

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has every read anything of mine before. Even if it makes my day when I receive a review or some one subscribes to my stories, it still means the world to me that you actually open it in the first place with the intention of reading it. It means my title or summery must have been catchy enough to get your attention! Hahaha.

So anyways, this story is about When Edward left Bella in New Moon. The only thing I regret is that I will have to change some things in both twilight and Harry Potter just so my plot can make sense and go where intended.

I'll just give a run down of the things I will have to change so you won't be confused when you start reading.

Let's start with Twilight.

Isabella Swan is really 16 when she starts school at Forks. Everyone else is still the same age. James never happened, so no one ever bit Bella. Edward still leaves though, however he leaves before the first year ends. That means he leaves about three weeks before prom. His little speech about how he doesn't love her anymore is still the same though. I could bear changing that part.

The really challenging part was fitting Bella into Harry Potter as a main character besides Harry without changing the actual plot. I think, however, I finally got it. Bellatrix Lily Potter is Harry's twin sister. She is younger by about 19 minutes. Like her brother, she was present at the time of her parent's death and received a scar from her encounter with the Dark Lord. The only difference is that her scar is a bit more towards her right ear and hidden by her long hair.

Everything Harry encounters is the same for Bella. She was there sleeping under the stairs with him. She was there when Harry first talked to a snake at the zoo. (I'll write a few of these scenes before I start with my actual story) She was even there in third year when all the commotion about Sirius Black started. She was however sent away before Sirius left. Still, she is ware of his innocence and writes him every now and then.

Bellatrix was sent away overseas for her Muggle studies project, something which must be completed by five students in 3rd year from each house. She was chosen to go by pure luck. Just so they didn't miss too much, each five from each house took turns going. Once she returned to England, Harry would leave for Australia. She was partially sad she wouldn't be able to see him.

Currently, Bellatrix is only 13 but her and Harry's birthday was coming up and they would be 14 and starting as 4th years at Hogwarts.

So if I miss anything, or if it's not clear the please just tell me and I'll see what I can do about it!


	2. Serpents Toung

"Keep up, you rats!" Uncle Vernon spat at my brother and I.

It was our cousin's birthday and he wanted to come to the zoo. We were just entering the reptiles hall and Dudley demanded to see the snake behind the glass but it was no where to be seen, so he screamed and stormed away with his parents scurrying behind him.

I began to follow but Harry didn't move. He was starring the trees behind the glass when suddenly the snake appeared.

"Harry, we have to go." I told him gently.

He didn't move. His eyes connected with the snakes and he shifted into a defensive pose which would have not been noticed by many others.

"Harry, I said lets go." I said a bit more strained.

I was terribly frightened of what the Dursleys might do if we lagged behind. The way Harry was acting made me anxious.

Suddenly, the snake began to hiss. Even more shocking was when Harry began to his in response.

But above all, the most freighting thing was the fact that I could understand them. He was scarring me and I just wanted it all to stop.

"Harry, don't! You'll encourage it!" I scolded him, be he didn't stop.

"Harry, Stop it! You're scarring me! Harry!"

But before Harry could snap out of it, Dudley pushed us both out of the way to see the hissing snake.

He leaned over to press his face to the glass shield but it was gone, causing him to fall over.

Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon came shouting. Harry and I just laid there, thrown across the floor with expressions of horror.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Harry sat across from me on the train starring at me. I didn't pay any attention to him; the scenery outside was much more interesting.

"Why are you down, Bella? We're finally free! We don't have to see the Dursley's until summer!" He cried out in excitement.

While on a trip with the horrid relatives of ours, a man (if you could call someone as big as him a man at all) burst into the cabin to take us away. He humiliated our cousin, which I will be forever thankful for, and then whisked us away. Soon after, he explained that we were both pureblood wizard/ witch and would start schooling at some unknown academy.

That happened to be our 11th birthday.

We were now sitting on a train which supposedly was going to take us to this magical school.

"We might not have to see them for a few months, but that doesn't mean we're never going to see them again! What do you think they will say once we return in June? Eh? I'm sure they won't be too happy about what Hagrid did to Dudley. And then what about every summer after that, Harry? It's not over, is what you don't seem to get. And it's only going to get worse every time." I shouted, turning to look at him with tear filled eyes.

He sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Look, I do understand. But even a few months away from them is better then nothing, right? And so what if they threaten us? We'll threaten them back with something they will never have! Our magic, Bella! Don't you see? We really do have a place in this world! Didn't you hear what Hagrid said?" He asked, beaming.

This was all a dream come-true for him. I suppose all boys thought like this. But I was the logical one. The power of the magic scared me.

When we were choosing our wands, at Ollivander's, I was completely, and utterly frightened. Every wand I picked up made a disaster. It wasn't until I found the right one that I didn't cause _as much_ damage as all the others did.

"Yes, and I wish I hadn't. Lets not talk about it, okay?" I sighed.

Just then, someone opened the compartment door. I only spared him a glance, but Harry was in full alert mode.

It was the Redhead we saw at the platform.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"No, no, no! Please sit." Harry said.

The redhead sat next to me, and looked around awkwardly.

"So, is it true?" He asked looking at Harry.

I just kept my eyes outside.

"Is what true?" Harry asked confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you really—them?" He said with not a whole lot of confidence.

"My name is Bellatrix Potter, this is my brother Harry. Pleasure." I said sharply.

"Oh." The redhead said dumbly.

I shot him a sarcastic smile.

"How did you know who we were?" Harry asked curiously.

"My older brothers told my mum. There twins, Fred and George." The redhead explained.

I remembered them. We saw them when we were looking for how to get on the platform. They seemed the real social type, unlike their brother.

"I'm Ron by the way." He added in.

"Lovely." Both Harry and I said. The only difference was that Harry actually meant it.


	4. The Sorting

"Potter's, Bellatrix!" Professor McGonagall called.

All of the sudden, the hall erupted in whispers. Everyone stared in awe as I walked up to the stool.

Professor McGonagall gave me a gentle smile as I propped myself up on the stool and she place the incredibly dirty hat on my head.

"Hmm…interesting one this is. Very smart but yet so very brave. Perhaps Hufflepuff? Or, wait, maybe Ravenclaw would be better? No, I thing I see something much greater. It seems fitting, but is it? Perhaps—"The hat began. It seemed to take forever.

_Not slytherin, not slytherin, not slytherin_, I chanted to myself.

I had seen the lot of them on the far left of the hall, sitting arrogantly at their own table. I would do anything not to be with them.

"Not slytherin, Eh? Well, alright then. I suppose all we have lest is GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said loudly.

Part of the room erupted with loud cheers, shouts, and applause. I even heard some clapping behind me!

I grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit. Hermione, a friend I had made on the train made room for me to sit beside her and I smile at her.

Everything quieted as Professor McGonagall called Harry's name and he walked to the stool. After moments of anxious waiting, the hat called Gryffindor and one again the deafening crowed erupted again. This time though, Fred and George got up and shouted, "We got both Potters, we got both Potters!" Over and over again.

Harry came over and sat across from me, besides Ron.

After singing and immensely lame song dedicated to Hogwarts, and listening to a few rules given by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, we began the feast.

Everyone started to talk about their family and such, saying how magical they were and all. I just gave Harry a sad smile which he returned.


	5. Broomsticks and Glass

As we walked into a clearing for our flying lessons, Harry and I found some of the Slytherins had already arrived.

Not soon after, the teacher, Madam Hooch, walked in You could tell she was a hard flyer just by her looks; short grey hair, and yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come one, hurry up."

Hermione gave me a nervous glance. Then I saw Harry looking at his broom in distaste. He looked at me for an explanation but the best I could do was give him a shrug.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"'UP!'" everyone shouted.

My broom jumped into my hand almost instantly, and I had noticed Harry's did too. Hermione's only rolled over a few times, and that poor Neville boy who had lost his toad on the train didn't get any reaction from him broomstick.

Then, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and walked down the rows we made to correct our faults. I couldn't help but notice the snickers Harry and Ron made when she corrected that Slytherin boy with the greasy blond hair.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

But Neville, afraid and nervous of being left behind on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She hollered, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

I caught glimpses of his scared, pale face as he fell of the broom and landed on the ground face down.

"Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," She muttered under her breath. "Come on boy—it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come along, dear."

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco Malfoy, the annoying blond Slytherin, burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ohh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"How immature." I accused. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Look !" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Neville's Remembrall, something sent to him only this morning, glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it up, Malfoy." I said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy gave a nasty smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for long bottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leaped onto his broomstick and taken off.

"Come and get it Potter!"

I leaped onto my broom and kicked off the ground.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Harry was flying beside me. He seemed much more in control, but I was doing just as well in the air.

"I only meant one Potter, but the more the merrier!" Malfoy said. Harry snorted at him and chased him away on his broom.

As if this boy could be anything nearly resembling Merry.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy sneered, but you could tell he was very worried.

I knew what to do. Grasping my broom, I charged towards Malfoy. He got out of the way, just barely.

Some people below, most likely Gryffindors, applauded below.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy" I taunted, referring to his minions.

Realizing this, he called, "Catch it if you can, then!" and threw the glass ball high into the air which streaked back to the ground.

Harry quickly dived down to catch it before it shattered. But I could tell from where I was that he would fall of his broom in the process.

I dove in after him and managed to grab his arm just after he fell of the broom. Slowly, I steered my broom back to the ground and gently placed Harry, who had the Remembrall safely in his hand, on the grass. As I got of my broom, I heard some one shouting.

"MISTER AND MISS POTTER!"

My heart sank faster then I had just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward us. Harry got to his feet trembling.

"_Never_—in all my time at Hogwarts—"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how _dare_ you—might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

"But Malfoy—"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasly. Follow me, now"


	6. The Workings of the Floo Network

"Did he just say 'diagonally'?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"Yes, I believe he did." Mrs. Weasly replied.

I stood there starring in horror.

"Well, what's going to happen to him? Where is he going to turn up?" I asked.

We were at Ron's house, the Burrow, and we were all supposed to go to Diagon Ally to fetch our school supplies. Mr. Weasly said we were going to use the Floo Network, A method of travelling by throwing Floo powder into a fire place and clearly shouting the intended destination.

That's were Harry went wrong, he didn't say where he wanted to go _clearly_, so god knows where he ended up.

After taking my turn with the powder, I shouted, "DIAGON ALLY!" and before I knew it, I was standing in the fire place of a café in Diagon Ally, ready to get all my things for 2nd years at Hogwarts.

After browsing around and getting some books and potions, Harry finally turned up with Hagrid. He was covered in soot, and his hair was a mess.

"Oh! There you are dear! I had thought you were lost!" Mrs. Weasly said, hugging Harry in relief.

"Where were you?" I asked him when he came over to us.

He just gave me a look and said, "You don't ever want to know."


	7. The Flying Blue Car out the Window

"Hermione, have you seen Harry anywhere?" I asked my friend.

She looked at me with a face showing that she was actually wondering the same thing.

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen Ron or Harry since we got on the train." She said in a worried tone.

Those boys…

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll turn up at some point!" I said, mostly trying to convince my self.

After sitting in a compartment with Hermione, Ginny, and Neville for about and hour, something caught my eye outside.

"Ginny, isn't that you dad's _car_?" I asked pointing to a blue bug flying besides the train.

Everyone came crowding around the window to look.

Ginny nodded and gave me a look.

"They'll hurt themselves! They can't even drive a car when it's on the road!" Hermione said incredulously.

Suddenly, the car did a strange turn and then flipped side ways.

If they had been flying in a car _all_ of this way, from _London_ to here, then…

"You don't think they'll…"

"Run out? No…"

"They can't…"

"It won't…"

"Run out of petrol." Hermione and I finished together.

We gave each other grave looks.

Then Ginny came out of no where and made a sound of frustration.

"Who care about then running out of fuel? What's the worst that could happen? They'll fall, crash and become stranded in the middle of no where. They'll survive, plus Harry's with him. Let's focus on the important thing here. We all know they're going to crash the car by the time they reach Hogwarts. Think of what my dad is going to say!" She said.

But after contemplating about it for awhile, we all decided that it could not be helped. With that, we all went back to chattering and doing what we were previously occupied by before.


	8. Parsel Mouths

"I choose Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, please come up here!" Shouted our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I personally hated him for several reasons.

A, He used Harry and I to make him self more famous and so he could sell more of his books when we were at Diagon Ally. B, He let crazy flying bugs loose in the class room causing a complete attack. And finally C, because he was always completely clueless and lost when it came to actual facts.

I honestly think he only got the job because he wrote all of those stupid books so people just assumed he was smart. He really wasn't.

Professor Snape, who I hated with a passion, responded by calling on his favorite student, as well. I just happened to hate him too, Malfoy.

After coaching the two on proper form and all, Harry and Malfoy prepared to duel each other on their own.

After both of their attacks, I'm not sure who, someone conjured up a serpent. Everyone gasped in fright. Suddenly, the snake prepared to charge at Dean.

I pushed dead out of the way and defended him.

In a deathly voice I said, _don't touch him_.

Everyone gasped, but I didn't understand why.

_He is my kill! Move away!_, the snake replied.

My face hardened even more, if that was possible.

_This is not your territory, you have no place or right here. _

Then harry stepped in.

_Take him away_, I said to my brother. He nodded in agreement.

_Come, you are surrounded. You have no chance here_, Harry said gently, luring the serpent away from the students and I.

Suddenly, a flash appeared and the snake was no longer there, ash replacing it.

Everyone was silent, even the teachers. Professor Lockhart looked scared but Snape wore a worried expression.

Those around me shifted so they were further away. Harry and I exchanged confused glances.

What was wrong?


	9. Your Fault on the Bus

"…" I screamed as the bus drove at a dangerously fast speed.

"Stop screaming! You're making this even worse!" Harry shouted at me while gripping onto a rod.

"Well I wouldn't have to be screaming if you didn't screw up! This is all your fault!" I accused.

"My fault?! My fault!? This isn't my fault! If anything, it's your fault!" he retorted.

I snorted at him. How was that even possible?

"It's your fault for blowing Aunt Marge up!"

Harry scoffed in disbelief.

"I did not blow her up!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why is she floating around London like an over sized balloon? "

"She had it coming!" He shouted as his grip in the rod failed and he was thrown back.

"So what if she had it coming? You know it could get us expelled, right?" I said while the bus waited for an old lady to cross the road.

"You won't get expelled!" He said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"You're too good. You would never do magic out of school. Plus you didn't actually _do_ anything."

"All I'm saying is that if you get into trouble, I will disown you!" I threatened.

"_Disown_ me? You don't own me in the first place!" He said smugly.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

I huffed and looked away from him. I was going to give Harry the silent treatment, even if it wouldn't work; I had to try.


	10. AN: Rushing

Okay, guys I'm sorry if the story is taking too long for the plot to get going! I'm doing my best to get to the point but I don't want to rush things. My goal is to have the best possible final that I can, even if it means I have to wait a week to finish a page.

Also, the reason I'm separating all of these memories into different chapters is because, though most people would simply making it a flashback, it isn't a flashback. Actually, it's the present time but I just skip minor things.

Another thing, I know everyone hates those AN's because they get you all excited but the turn out to be just boring words. But just because I really do sympathize, I will do my best to never post a not with out adding a chapter right before or after that time.

As a matter of fact, I already have chapter 10 ready, I just need to finish and post this so I can load that file onto my laptop and post it!

Lastly, I know people love to see pictures of the writing, well I do, so I posted a pic of what Bellatrix looks like. The Isabella swan with from eyes and hair is only a charm.

And only more thing, THANK YOU!!!!!!!


	11. Muggle Studies Project

"Miss. Potter, please wait a moment, will you?"

"Yes, Professor." I said nodding to Professor McGonagall.

Harry sent me a questioning glance from the door, clearly confused if he should leave without me or just stay. Luckily, Hermione dragged him out by his arm, saving me from any embarrassment.

Once everyone the class, Professor McGonagall led me to her office and ushered me into a chair across from her desk.

"So Miss. Potter. I trust you were present at the time of the explanation about the customary Muggle Studies Project?"

"Yes, Professor. Dean went last time, right?" I asked, truly curious. I didn't want to leave but the actual concept was amusing.

"Yes, yes, he did indeed. Well, I have chosen the next two who will complete the project from our House."

"Really? Who are they?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Why, Bellatrix, I would have thought you would have already guessed by now!" She said surprised. I shook my head and frowned in confusion.

"It's you! You will be attending a Muggle school in America while living with a volunteer wizard there." She explained.

I sat there shell-shocked. And here I sat all confidant I wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts until summer.

"I suppose, I could do that. When will I return?" I asked in a small voice.

"A few weeks before the year end. It will only before a couple of months, I assure you."

I relaxed but then instantly stiffened.

"But, what about Sirius Black?" I asked, my voice dripping with fear.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"You will be under a charm so you appear different. I hope that if you don't attract attention while there, you shall be just fine."

I was stuck, I supposed. I nodd


	12. Just about to leave

"_You don't want me?"_

As soon as Edward left me, I was filled with mix emotions. I had blacked out from the intensity of everything that had occurred over those couple of months and Sam Uley, someone who I didn't even know, rescued me.

After all of the commotion at Charlie's house slowed down a bit, we both went inside and sat on the table in the kitchen.

With a wave of his wand, he poured me some butterbeer.

"So what happened?" He asked me gently.

"I don't even know. I'm definitely not going home all cheerful. And if someone asks if the Muggle studies project is something to look forward to, I'm going to say no." I said rolling my eyes.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head murmuring, "Young witches." under his breath.

"I'm serious!" I protested.

"I know, I know. But it could have been worse, couldn't it? Edward could have stayed." Charlie argued.

"I didn't exactly want him to go, though."

He raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't want him to stay either, did you?" He pointed out, causing me to sigh in defeat.

"I suppose. But that doesn't make any of this any better."

I didn't love Edward, exactly. I was far too young to love him. But still, I did have feelings for him. I had a crush on him, perfectly appropriate for a thirteen year-old girl.

"Think of it this way, in two days, you will wake up in your own bed in England and you can put all this behind you." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Well, I think I'm supposed to go to my friend's house when I leave from here. I usually stay there since we all leave for Hogwarts together."

Charlie nodded.

"I just wish I saw Harry when I got there."

"You'll see him soon enough. The extra week here brought one good thing at least, eh? That's one more week you don't have to spend without those dreadful Dursley's you told me all about."

"You're really good at this, you know?" I told him with a smile.

He chuckled again and nodded.

"I've done this so many times; I probably know how the everyday common teen witch or wizard thinks better then the experts!"

I laughed with him.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise you won't forget me when I leave?" I asked in a small voice.

Charlie was the only good thing I would leave with, even if I didn't literally take him with me. At least I would have his memory.

"Of course I'll remember you. It's not everyday your chosen to keep Bellatrix Potter in her 3rd year! And I'll tell my next charge all about you!"

I got up and gave him a warm hug. It surprised him to say the least but after the shock wore off, he returned it with a smile.

"First ever kid to show any emotion like this much less hug me."

That night, Charlie undid the charm which made me look unsuspicious. It felt good to be free and look like myself.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to undo the spell until tomorrow night but I begged him to do it. Eventually, Charlie broke, saying he was only doing it to cheer me up.

Yeah, right.

After he a changed me, I began packing for my leave. I still had another day in Forks but I wanted to be ready just in case.

Half way through my packing, I became overwhelmed by all of my things and collapsed on my bed. Giving up, I trudged down stairs and sat on the couch. Charlie came in holding a cherry wood box with a grin.

"I think I found something that will cheer you up, or at least brighten up your day. It won't help with the packing but I know you'll enjoy it." He said setting the box on the coffee table in front of me.

I stared at the box and then back at Charlie.

"Well, aren't you going to open it? I thought you'd be slightly more enthusiastic about it."

Very slowly, my hands crept for the box and rested on the lid.

"Come on." Charlie encouraged.

As fast as I could, I opened the lid and my eyes rested on the item inside.

"My wand!" I cried with joy.

Jumping up from the couch, I hugged Charlie tighter then I had ever hugged anyone before.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I shouted.

Suddenly Charlie became serious and put on a very commanding, adult mask.

"Even if I let you hold on to your wand, you are still to abide by the law. No magic, understood."

I gave him a firm nod, to show him that I understood.

I'd had enough worrying about breaking the law by using magic in my summer before 3rd year. Of course, that wasn't my fault; it was all Harry's doing but still. I was the one who beat my self up over it. Harry simply said it was Aunt Marge's and Uncle Vernon's fault.

I chose to see the greater side of people, even if I have to make one up just to be civil.

Time flew for the rest of the night. The day after, I finished all of my packing and made Charlie one last meal for dinner.

We had a blast that night, and I felt at home.

Charlie had magic working all over. It was like my time at the Burrow, except there were less people in a more functional house.

"Time for another lesson!" Charlie said, all of the sudden.

"No! Its summer, no one else is learning at Hogwarts. Why should I?" I complained.

Charlie laughed at my eagerness to _not_ work.

It was bad enough I had to go to a Muggle school, but then to still have to study all of the things I miss at Hogwarts? Without using magic? That was just cruel. I really had to have a talk with Dumbledore about changing the system, although I had a feeling he came up with it on his own in the first place.

"Alright, alright. No more school work for now. But I want you to start practicing everything we learned when you return in the fall, okay? I don't want Albus thinking we just sat around for two months not doing anything. By the way, have you at least started on that essay?" Charlie asked.

Nodding I went to the door, pulling out some parchment from my duffle bag.

"It's all done actually. Here it is." I said to Charlie, handing him the roll of parchment.

"How long?"

"Five feet." I answered with pride.

Charlie gasped and looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm impressed, Bellatrix. Not many people have the patience for that. Now, you'd better put it away before it ruins."

After neatly returning it to the safety of my duffle, I made my way up to my room.

In some hours, I would be gone. I would have all of my friends and family around me. I could talk freely about my true identity with out worry. I could talk like I normally would without receiving strange glances from those around me.  
I could go _home_.

But I would still miss a few things. I would miss the quiet of Charlie's house. I would miss being allowed to drive. I would even miss Edward, because even though I had never actually loved him, I did like him. And if we spent more time together, I'm sure I would have fallen in love with him.

With all of that in mind, I fell into a deep sleep, awaiting the arrival of my ride back to England…back home.


	13. The Tournament

"So, where are we going?" I asked Hermione out of breath.

"The Quiditch World Cup."

"No we aren't. Were in the middle of a field. Translation: In the middle of no-where."

"Relax Bella. Dad said we were going to pick up Cedric Diggory and his dad on the way there." Ginny said blasé.

Her dad probably always did something like this when Harry and I weren't around.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"No, but we are nearing a forest. Hey, Bella, maybe we'll run into your boyfriend!" Ginny said laughing.

I laughed too, and then teasingly pushed her saying, "shut up. He might hear you."

We all burst out in giggles earning simultaneous groans from Harry and Ron.

"Would you lot shut your mouths for at least ten minutes? You can't go a day with out giggling about nothing, can you? Hehehehe. You're such girls." Ron heaved.

This only caused us to double over in laughter.

"Stop here!" Mr. Weasly ordered.

We all crowded around the man who was apparently Mr. Diggory.

Hmm, never heard of him.

I smiled and nodded as Mr. Weasly introduced Harry and me after we were mistaken as his own children.

"Miss. Potter, Cedric has told me many things about you!" Mr. Diggory said, flushed with excitement from meeting Harry and I.

"All good things I hope." I said politely.

Then out of no where, Cedric jumped out of the tree his father was sitting next to.

"Of course, Bella." Cedric said, grinning.

Cedric looked very much like Edward but he leaned more on the pretty boy side rather then the mysterious one.

We never actually went out but often flirted anyways. Most girls at school swooned over him but after my time in Forks with his look-alike, the effects must have worn off.

The whole walk to wherever we were going, Hermione and Ginny poked and pinched me for information between Cedric and I. Ginny was a bit more understanding when I said we weren't together, though she promised that there was a chance we would be in the near future.

"Where are we going? We're lost, aren't we?" I groaned in exasperation. "It's entirely Harry and Ron's fault."

"Our fault? It's probably you trio's fault if anything. I swear, if you lot giggle one more time, I'll burst in annoyance!" Ron cried.

Some people laughed, but I didn't find it entirely funny.

"I wouldn't mind if he did." Ginny muttered under her breath and Hermione and I, once more, burst into a fit of giggles.

Ron groaned and Harry snickered.

"Don't blame them, Ron. They can't help being as annoying as they are. It's just how little sisters are." Harry put in.

"I'm not either of your little sisters. We're not even related!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but I reckon you've always been like that. I can't exactly be sure, but do know how pushy Bella's always been. Like I said, it must be a little sister thing." Harry smirked like he won a competition.

When was I ever talking to him?!

"We're twins Harry. I'm not even an hour younger. 19 minutes, Harry. It's only 19 minutes, so it doesn't even count." I said through my teeth.

I always hated when he pulled the little sister card on me.

"It does count. Like if you were a debutant, I would be your escort at the ball."

"What's a debutant?" Ron asked, stupidly if I might add.

"It's a young girl who is being released into society. A muggle thing, you wouldn't understand." Hermione said rather rudely. I found it funny and we secretly hi-fived.

"Are we there yet?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Yes, right there." Mr. Weasly said, pointing to something on a hill.

We all squinted to see what it was.

"It's a boot." I said in a flat voice. We all just stood there, save for Cedric, his father, and Mr. Weasly, with our jaws slack.

They nodded. I lost it.

"We walked _all_ of this way, for a boot?!" I cried.

"My, talkative one, isn't she?" Mr. Diggory muttered to Mr. Weasly. Ron snorted.

"I prefer to call it opinionated." Everyone snickered and I glared at them, Ron especially.

After learning that it was a portkey, not just a boot, we all grabbed a hold of it and landed in the supposed World Cup.

After dusting off and getting into the tent, Ginny turned to me while we put away our things and whispered, "You know Cedric was staring at you the whole time right?"

I blushed and shrugged, signaling that I had no idea what his deal was.

The game was amazing.

At the end, the Bulgarians lost to the Irish.

We were celebrating in the extended tent when it happened. Screaming.

At first, the twins suspected it to be the Irish celebrating. We all brushed it of. But then the screaming and sounds of explosions continued, and Mr. Weasly looked out side.

He came back inside wearing a face filled with worry.

I'm not sure what happened next. Hermione and I were running, but I wasn't exactly sure where. Then I spotted Ron but Harry wasn't with him.

"Where's Harry?" I screamed.

I looked all over in fear. I couldn't find Harry!

I started to panic as Hermione tried to drag me away with her.

"No! Let go! I have to find him!" I shouted under the tears that began pouring down my face.

"It's too dangerous, Bellatrix. I can't let you go. Harry will be fine!" Hermione shouted back.

All I remembered was looking around frantically for any sign of my brother, and then I must have blacked out.


	14. Presentaion

**Harry POV**

"I'll see you all later, okay?" Bella said, walking away.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked. "Think she's too good for us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, she's supposed to sit with all the others who are presenting at Hogwarts. Weren't you listening? She wouldn't shut up about it at breakfast."

"So why aren't we presenting?" Ron said, offended.

"You can't do Ballet, can you? It's all dancing."

"Who decided that? _When_ did they decide that?" Ron asked, slightly outraged.

"Last year, every other Sunday." Hermione said. "This just goes to show how well you pay attention."

We were standing outside the door to the great hall, waiting for our cue. Professor McGonagall was trying to calm us down while we recited the steps and movements in our mind. None of us wanted to mess up.

"You'll do perfectly fine." Professor McGonagall assured us.

This was our first year doing something different. Every year, we sang that wretched song no one liked. This was supposed to be different.

It was the story of how Hogwarts came to be, and then all the struggles the students went through. We borrowed the memories of some people to show while we danced. A lot of them were not appropriate to show 11 year olds, but we wanted to get the message across.

I was planning what I would do when I had the floor. There were four girls, one from each house to represent the four houses of Hogwarts. When I had the stage, I would conjure up Lions and then I would change everything to make it look like Red and Gold were flying around.

"It's time." Professor McGonagall announced.

Some of us apparated into the great hall, the Barriers were removed just for our presentation, but the rest of us danced into the room.

The music had already begun, and I could faintly hear Dumbledore say our introduction.

We started off by simply dancing around and changing the Appearance of the great Hall subtlety.

We had some people in the audience who were doing the levitation spells and such.

Then when the time came, we began dancing our way to hour house tables and bringing over the mock founders.

I forgot the name of the boy pretending to be Gryffindor. I was too wrapped up in doing everything right.

We each lead the founders to the middle of the hall and they made a circle. While we danced around them, they pretended to do some sort of magic. When they were done, one by one, we grabbed certain items from the founders and threw them into the air. Then when the cue came, we all took out our wands and blasted the items levitating in the air.

Right before in exploded, it created a shape resembling the castle of Hogwarts. Then it erupted into fire works. As the green, blue, yellow and red lights faded out, some of the audience cheered. Then the founders apparated out of the Great Hall.

We began to conjure screens all over as we danced around. We floated around the room doing flips and turns, all the while doing magic.

The music became more intense while we each fooled with the room to make it look a bit more like our house.

Images played on the screens, some of then were extremely frightening. A lot of them were about our little group, who constantly did outrages things.

Then it was my turn to take the lead. I was excited. I changed all the banners to represent Gryffindor.

My house cheered and I put on a dominating face.

Then I conjured up a couple of lions to roam the hall as I danced around in the air.

A few other Gryffindor girls who were helping me danced around the room as well, but they were a bit more subtle then I was.

I heard people shriek at the lions as if they were real.

Good, I thought. That's the effect I want.

I spent a good deal of my Sundays the previous year with Professor McGonagall practicing how to create a believable lion.

I had the colors red and Gold all over the place, with banners twirling around me.

I didn't check, but I knew scenes of Gryffindor moments played on the fake screens. Most of them were of us fighting. I had made sure there was a scene of Harry wielding the sword of Gryffindor.

Everything was amazing; I could even begin to describe it all. But soon my turn was done and everything changed back. The lions turned to ash as the other houses took their turns.

When it was all done, we danced around once more then we skipped out of the Great Hall before the music ended.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for us right outside the door.

"Hurry, hurry! You all need to change!" She ushered us into our temporary 'locker room'.

We all put on our robes as fast as possible then subtly, made our way to our house tables to sit with our friends.

Dumbledore was still stalling time when I sat down between Harry and Ron, still breathing heavily.

"Now, this year Hogwarts has the pleasure to host…" He began explaining about some tournament.

That's when I noticed the girls in the blue pencil skirts and the boys in black.

"Who are they?" I asked Hermione, pointing my head to them.

She briefly looked at them without turning her head.

"They're from different wizarding schools. They certainly made an entrance."

I turning to inspect the girls, they looked pretty nice. Then I checked the boys in the fur. As my eyes grazed over them, one of them caught me looking. I rose my eye brow as he smiled at me. Then without smiling, I looked sharply away, turning my attention back to Dumbledore.

He was talking about a tournament that was very deadly. When He said you had to be over the age of 17, Ron groaned. I rolled my eyes at him.

I already had enough trouble in my life; I didn't need another reason to die.

I could tell Hermione agreed with me.

"Another few things I feel prudent to let you know. We shall have some observers with us this year, watching our ways as wizards. They are indeed vampires but fear not, you are all safe."

That's when I realized the seven people sitting behind him with the rest of the teachers. And that's when I freaked.

Did they really have to come? Couldn't they do it after or before I graduated? It would have made everything much easier on both of us.

Then a thought came to me, I didn't look or act anything like the Bella they knew. And even if they happened to recognize me somehow, it wouldn't matter to me. I would just treat him like any other break up. Smile and nod in the hall way if absolutely necessary; act like nothing ever happened.

It didn't come as a surprise to me when I saw their cold, distant expressions. I expected it had something to do with being in a room full of humans.

"Psssttt…Fire head, what's got you all looky and thoughtful?" Ron whispered, waving his hand in front of my face.

I knocked his hand out of the way and glared at him.

"There's only one thing I hate more then you…making up words. Looky is not a word and I just happen to not be a cat." I snapped in a low voice, trying to avoid attention.

"Really Bella, what is it?" Hermione asked when I turned my attention away from Ron.

"It's Edward and his mates. I suppose I really am a magnet for bad luck." I muttered while keeping my eyes on Dumbledore.

"Really? The vampires? Well, I have to say he is breathtaking. It's the one with the odd colored hair, isn't it?" Her voice was full of curiosity and intrigue.

I only nodded and she dropped the topic.

"So the new DADA Professor seemed a bit strange, didn't he?"

We were currently in our dorm, preparing for bed. Both Hermione and I had already changed into our night clothes.

"He did, didn't he? I suppose all of DADA professor's have had their quirks though. You can't teach the subject unless you're weird." I mused.

"He's supposed to be a really great auror."

Hmm…maybe I could learn a few tricks from him.

That night, I lay on my bed in our dark room. I could hear Emma, one of my roommates slightly snoring.

I wasn't thinking about anything in particular; just random thoughts about everything. I thought about what it would be like if Harry somehow did enter the Tri-wizard tournament. I thought about Cedric and that boy form Bulgaria I caught looking at me in the Great Hall.

Then my mind wandered to my friends, and my old friends. I thought about how wrong what I did to the Cullen's was; but then I justified that they had done something just as bad, didn't they? But I suppose it was bad on my part since really, I had the upper hand…even if they hadn't known.

Eventually, I fell asleep thinking about what it would be like if Harry, Sirius and I lived together in a farm house in the country with nothing to worry about…like a real family. We would live about a mile from the burrow so we could visit all the time and Hermione would come over to hang out every other day. I would say we could get a dog but Sirius already was one so…

**Alice POV**

"Do you smell that?" I asked my family right after the Hogwarts students presented their little theater production of the making of their school. I was impressed.

The smell was slightly familiar; freesias and blossoms. It was very similar to _her_ smell.

Albus gave some announcements that seemed very typical. I could sense annoyance coming from a few students who probably had this speech memorized by heart.

The festivities from the night ended very quickly, after everyone ate their full. We drank some prepared dragon blood that was made especially for us but that was it.

Everyone was very cautious when we arrived at our quarters. The castle was very old and they still had those outdated bathrooms. Esme loved it because of the architecture and Carlisle adored it because it reminded him of home. For the rest of us, it was a sort of torture.

For the rest of the night, we scattered. Edward sat in his chamber and did nothing, as usual. We made sure to all stay in our designated area, not wanting to be caught out in the halls while the teachers patrolled and checked for stray students.

Before we knew it, it was already dawn and the sound of excited teens ready to start their first day of schools filled the halls.

We had nothing to do. No, that wasn't right.

_I _had something to do…or at least I could find something to do. Hermione had something to do. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, didn't. They just sat there on the benches like they were watching television.

Hermione was studying as usual and I was dancing. I usually was.

"So what do you think Snape is going to do when one of those part veelas charm him?" She asked, completely engrossed in her book.

I was stretching my leg on a bench at that moment.

"I don't know. And really, I don't care. Nothing fazes him." I answered.

"Yes, that's true. But he always seems to go a bit soft when he looks at you. Especially when he looks right into your face." She pointed out.

It was true. Whenever Snape looked at me directly, he always seemed to hesitate for a moment. It was as if he wasn't sure who I was. **(Reminder: Pic of Bellatrix on profile)**

"It's not exactly a privilege, you know." I snapped.

"Oh, I know." She said in a low voice, getting lost in her book again.

The sound of the door slamming open came from the other end of the room. Cheering and shouts filled the space as I continued my stretched and Hermione read.

It was Fred and George, surrounded by other Hogwarts student…of course. They had a "Trick" to get their name into the Goblet of Fire.

"It's not going to work." I sang as I practiced hand gestures I could use in routines.

Everyone quieted down and turned to look between the twins and I. They were all used to my logic and Bluntness.

"And why do you say that?" They said simultaneously.

"You see that?" Hermione cut in, pointing the glowing line around the Goblet. "That's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself. You can't get past it, it's stupid."

The twins however, grinned in response.

"But that's why it's going to work; because it's utterly and completely stupid."

Everyone watched as they drank a vial each and jumped over the age line. But then after throwing their names into the Goblet, they both flew back looking decades older then they should have.

"Told you." I sang once more, smirking.

But just then, as all the students laughed at Fred and Georges failure, the door opened loudly once more and Victor Krum strode in following his teacher. Then after he tossed his name into the Goblet and turned to leave the now silent room, his eyes caught Hermione's as she looked up from her work.

When he left, I squeled.

"Oooo! You fancy him!"

Instead of a clever come back, she blushed and only dug her face farther into her book.

Then from across the room, Topaz irises caught my wandering eyes.


	15. Revelations

I was walking down the hall with some friends after dinner. Harry and the others went straight to the common room but I didn't want to get to bed just yet. I had convinced Hermione to walk Anna, a ravenclaw we knew, to her stop.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I cried as I ran into a wall.

"No, it vas my fault."

I looked up and found my self staring into dreamy blue eyes. Composing my self, I gave him a smile, realizing this was the same boy I had caught staring at me in the great hall.

"I'm Bellatrix Potter. And you are?" I said holding out my hand.

"I know. You are the girl who lived, are you not?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Some call me that, but around here I'm known as Bella."

"I remember you from somevhere. At the Grand Hall, you vere dancing?"

The girls in the back giggled.

"Yes, that would be me. Anyways, I never got your name."

"Ah yes. My name is Marco."

"Well, Marco, I hope to see you soon. Goodnight." I said flirtatiously before walking away with my friends.

"What was that all about?" Carmella asked in a low, teasing voice.

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"What? That? Oh, that was nothing! I simply wanted to give him a warm Hogwarts style welcome." I insisted.

"And that is what you call a Hogwarts welcome? Well, I wouldn't mind welcoming more of those boys if I get to do that." Maybelline said dreamily.

"You're all absurd. Isn't this your stop?" I huffed.

After they all went into the Ravenclaw wing, and Hermione and I slowly made our way to the Fat lady.

"You have no right to judge me about Marco, okay? Don't think I forgot about your little eye exchange with Victor Krum."

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"I wasn't going to, as a matter of fact, I was going to bring up another boy who you happened to take interest in once upon a time."

"Who? Richard Fledery?"

"You fancy Richard Fledery?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"No!"

"Well, that's what you said."

"I was pulling your leg."

"Never mind that. Back to what I was saying, Edward, what are you going to say when he calls you out as Bella Swan, really pretty name by the way."

"Thank you, I thought so too."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not! you're the one who started it."

"Alright then, go on."

I sighed and looked at my best friend.

"Nothing."

"Good. It's never good to dwell on a bad break up."

We looked at each other for a few moments before erupting in giggles. Ron would be pissed off if he were here.

"You know, I think you need to spend more time with Harry." She said out of the blue as we climbed through the portrait whole.

"Wow that was random." I stated.

Hermione giggled and swapped my shoulder with the back of her hand.

"I'm serious. You've barely spent anytime with him since you got back from America, Bella, and he's your brother. You need bonding time."

"Bonding time?" I scoffed. "Isn't it enough to be related to him?"

"Bella!" She scolded receiving a giggle from me.

"You know I'm only kidding. Your right, I should spend more time with him. Maybe a walk?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. What about spending some time with him by the lake? You could even practice your new routines with him."

I looked down and smiled at my hands.

"Just like old times." I whispered, remembering the days we would spend at the playground before we discovered our true identities.

He would try and do all these strange stunts while I practiced dancing and gymnastics.

"You know what would be great?" Hermione asked smiling, breaking me away from my longing thoughts.

I looked at her questioningly.

"You carrying me to our dormitory."

I laughed at her and got up to go to bed, shaking my head.

After getting ready for bed and quietly sneaking into our beds, I sighed and looked out the window with a smile.

"Goodnight, Bellatrix." I heard Hermione softly call from her bed.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Everything would work out, it always did.

**Edward**

"Carlisle, am I losing my sanity?" I asked my father wearily after explaining to him my thoughts.

He seemed to know something was going on even before I brought it up. Everyone did.

"No, no, I don't think so. But I also don't think it's possible for someone here to have the exact same scent. Normally I would say you were imagining it but I don't think so. Something is going on here. I'll see what I can find out."

I nodded my head slightly. It was all I could ask from this man who had given and sacrificed so much for my sake.

"I think it's safe to say that Bella isn't what we thought she was." Jasper said striding toward us with Alice by his side.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

_It doesn't mean…no, it's not possible. Or is it? There is a good chance…I suppose we don't have any evidence to prove against it. It's the only thing that makes sense…_

"What? What is it Carlisle/ Someone, please explain!" I shouted in frustration.

"Relax Edward, nothing worth losing your nerve is happening." Alice said cheerfully with a smile practically bragging of her insight.

"Relax? Relax?! I can't relax knowing the only person I will ever love is halfway across that world!" I shouted, almost sobbing.

"Because you put her there!" Alice said. "It was your choice to leave, Edward. You have to live with your mistakes and choices. Don't screw up then come moping and whining to us after. Learn some control and act like a man."

But as soon as she stopped lecturing me, she was pulled into a vision.

_It was outside the castle at Hogwarts. The sun was still shining and it was probably a little past noon. _

"_Do you ever wish you were a mermaid?" A boy with unruly black hair asked. _

_A young girl who seemed to be the same age was sitting next to him, leaning up against a tree with her legs tucked in. She had long flame red hair and was wearing common clothing. Her eyes were closed and the girl looked like she was meditating. _

"_No, why would I wish that?" The girl asked frowning, still keeping her eyes closed. _

"_I dunno. Isn't that what all girls want? A fairytale life as a princess, or a mermaid?" the boy said. His eyes were open and I could see his emerald green irises. _

"_Yeah, possibly. But I'm sure if they ever met a mermaid, they would start dreaming about something a tad bit more civil." The girl said. _

"_I suppose." The boy replied looking down._

_There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again._

"_Bella?"_

"_What?!" the girl said, opening her eyes and turning her head to the boy in annoyance._

"_Are you afraid?" _

_The girl's, Bella's, face softened as she turned her head back and looked down. _

"_I'm absolutely terrified, Harry. All I wanted was some peace this year. I just wanted a chance to wind down without…without any problems. Without any stupid, life-endangering quests. But of course not, no peace for the Potter's, huh?" _

_Bella was crying now. Harry extended his arm and put it around her as she let her self gently fall onto his shoulder. _

"_I'll protect you, Bella, you have to believe that. I don't care about the stupid competition. All I care about is getting you out alive." _

"_Harry?" Bella said shakily. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you. If anything ever happens to me, you have to know that, okay? I love you and you're the only person I completely trust with every fiber in my soul."_

"_Bella, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen." Harry assured her. _

"_So how was Australia?" Bella asked, a bit more controlled._

"_What?!" _

"_I'm making bloody conversation. So how was it?" _

"_Fine, I suppose. I had to change my appearance though. Blue eyes, blond hair." _

"_Wow, I can't imagine you with blond hair at all. They made me change too. Brown eyes, brown hair. They even made me a bit older so I could pass for 17. I t was so strange, I was clumsy as hell." _

_Harry laughed at me. _

"_Did they make you change your name as well?" Bella asked._

"_Obviously," She rolled her eyes. "They called me Patrick Levi."_

_It was Bella's turn to laugh._

"_Pa-laugh-tri-laugh-thrick-laugh-leh-laugh-lev-laugh-viv-laugh-vivi-laugh?" _

"_Harry looked confused and a bit defensive._

"_What's wrong with that? I bet your name was just as unsuitable for you." _

"_Patrick isn't really something I would imagine you answering to, that's all. And no actually , I had a perfectly sensible name that suited me well. Isabella Swan, they called me Bella, of course."_

And then I was snapped back into reality.

My eyes searched around the room frantically.

What did this mean? Was Bella lying about her nature since the beginning? Who was that boy, Harry, she was so clearly close with? What _did_ I know about the real Bella? That she went to Hogwarts? That her hair was in fact Red and that her eyes were green?

"It seems 'The love of your life' had a few secrets of her own." Alice said smugly.

I growled and stormed away.

"Do you see her?" I asked Rosalie the morning after the revelation.

"No. Red hair and green eyes, right?" She asked.

I had promised her a new set of tires, her choice, for her M3 if she helped me with out judging of making any comments.

"Yeah, unless she dyed it."

"It would help if I had some more info." She said.

"I know, just listen for anyone named Bella."

"We discreetly looked around the grand hall, scrying for the _real_ Bella.

It was ironic because right at that moment, some one called out her name.

I turned my eyes, searching for the source.

"There she is!" Rosalie cried, pointing to her by the door.

There she was. The _real_ Bella walking through the door, arm in arm with a bushy brown haired girl.

"Is that her?' Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't answer, just nodded. Even now, Bella was still breathtakingly beautiful. As the scent of her blood wafted up to my nose, meshed with the hundreds of other smells, I swooned.

Half of her thick, red mane, mostly the strands that would fall on her face throughout the day, was pinned to the sides of her head with clips. The rest swayed down her back to her waist.

She looked young, very young, and her aura was filled with innocence.

My family, particularly Alice, must have noticed her presence as well because suddenly their thoughts were filled with confusion. I forgot only Alice and I had known what she looked like.

"Pardon, may I ask who the young lady over there is?" Carlisle asked a teacher besides him, for my benefit no doubt.

"Oh, you mean Miss. Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes, that would be the one with Red hair."

"Well, it's about time your curiosity spiked." The teacher said. "That young girl would just happen to be Bellatrix Potter. Angelic student, I must say. But I don't reckon it would be my place to explain any further, Dumbledore would be just the one for that job."

"Do you mind telling me her year and house?"

"Gryffindor, of course!" He said as if it was preposterous for her to be in any other.

"And her year"

"Fourth year, I believe. My, my, time does go by so very fast, doesn't it? I taught her in her first you, did you know? One of my best students, right next to miss. Granger. It's a wonder, considering her history. She's a muggleborn, did you know? It's always puzzled me how these muggleborns turn out to be some of the best wizards and witches among us. Miss. Potter's mother was also a muggle born, it's no wonder her daughter is so talented. I only wish her brother paid as much attention in class as her. I swear, last year during class I was explaining…"

I didn't bother to listen pass the teacher's first sentence. I was in shock. Bella was only 14?! She was—still is—only a child and she allowed me to pursue her?! Of course, me being much older than 17, it wouldn't have matter much but 14 is such a young age, even for the most mature people.

I was disgusted with myself, I should have known. My place was to protect her, and just by being with her, I was defying her own nature once more. Perhaps it truly was best if I just left her alone…

But than as I turned my head, Alice caught my eye, no doubt she saw what I was going to do. If looks could kill me, I would be fifty feet under.

_Don't you dare even ponder on that thought, Edward. We just found her. I'm not leaving, I don't give a damn what logical excuse you've come up with to justify leaving again. _

For the rest of our time in the Great Hall, Bella chatted away with all sorts of different people. Students from other houses even got up from their tables to approach her. A lot of them were girls she was friends with, finalizing plans, asking questions about the latest gossip and news, and congratulating her on the performance she made the first night we were here.

I suddenly tuned into Rosalie's thoughts.

_I knew she looked familiar. She was representing the Gryffindor House in there minnie dance. I have to say, for a bunch of little kids, they weren't that bad. Never would have though her to be the dancing type though…_

Bella? Dancing? Could this get any stranger?

All the while, she stayed attached to the brown haired girl she came in with. I caught her being called Hermione a few times but with as many people surrounding the group, it was hard to tell.

After breakfast was over, Carlisle gave us orders on where to go. We were supposed to be surveying classes during our visit to get a view on wizarding ways. My first class would be Potions with the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs accompanied by Emmet.

The first couple of classes went by without a problem. Many of the students succeeded in not doing the work right but seeing as they were only beginners, I suppose it was to be expected.

My next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts with the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ironically, Rosalie would be with me during this time.

We arrived in the class much earlier then any of the students. We were situated in the back of the class so as not to disturb the students. The idea was that it would seem as if we were not even there, though I was quite sure they would constantly turn to glance at my sister and me out of curiosity.

The teacher was new but form what I had heard, was very skilled in the art of the subject.

Not long after, the students began to file in, walking in clusters of friends.

I couldn't help but notice the occasional glares, snicker, or insults exchanged by the two houses.

Then, a little before class began, Bella walked in with her brown haired friend again, only this time she also walked with that boy and a redhead.

Before they could sit, someone approached them. He had blond hair and was being fallowed my two other boys who contrasted to him in a great many ways.

"Would you look at this?! It's Potter and Potter with the mudblood and the might-as-well-be!" He cried in sarcasm.

"Oh yes, Draco. It's us, thank you for announcing our presence as we enter. It's very kind of you, but I assure you not necessary." Bella said with a sweet smile.

Many of the Slytherins snickered as the Gryffindors right out laughed.

While they prepared for class, Professor Moody entered the class. He called them all to order and the chatter soon turned into very hushed whispers.

He began to speak about curses; ones that seemed to be unforgivable and illegal. I was surprised to find the brown haired girl, who might or might not be named Hermione, answered all the questions.

The first Curse brought out a laugh from everyone. Moody had a spider hopping around from student to student, each laughing at their fellow classmates' obvious discomfort with an insect walking on their faces.

Then he called on an awkward looking boy to tell him what the next curse was.

"Th-the Cruciatus, sir."

"Ah, yes. You would know all about that one, no?" Moody said softly.

He brought the poor boy up to the front of the class so he could face the spider. Then Moody began the spell.

It was a torturing spell.

Everyone could see the boys squirming. He was extremely frightened.

_It's not real. Don't think about it. No…no…don't think about it. Stop, oh god! Please stop!_

His thoughts were panicked and confused.

"Stop! Stop it! Can't you see it' hurting him?!" The brown haired girl cried out, coming close to tears.

After a moment, Moody did indeed stop.

The whole class was quiet, no sounds at all, except for the girl's sobs.

"Right then, the last curse. Miss. Granger, would you like to tell us what it is?" Moody asked the girl.

She shook her head furiously, looking forward and refusing to gaze into his eyes.

"Alright, anyone else? No? Miss. Potter, would you care to demonstrate then? I'm sure you're very much informed of this one."

Bella looked up from where she was starring and frantically looked around the room, her eyes resting on Moody's.

"What? I-I-I..."

"Don't be shy." He ushered her to the front of the room.

"Now, the third unforgivable curse. It is what gave you that scar," he began, pointing to a mark on her temple I had never noticed before. "Why don't you perform it for us?"

Bella looked to all her friends, green orbs filled with fear and panic.

She pulled out her want slowly and looked at the ground for a few moments before lifting her wand arm along with her eyes to face the spider. Bella swallowed audibly and began to blink at an inconstant pace. Her arms trembled and her voice stuttered, struggling to perform the spell.

Her eyes were pleading to nothing in particular. It wasn't that she couldn't do the spell, I could see that now, it was that she didn't want to. Tears began falling down her porcelain skin as she uttered two words.

"Avada Kadevra." But it was barely more then a whisper and she chocked half way through the spell.

"You can't do this to her!"

"This is wrong, she's not a killer!"

Moody growled.

"You have to mean it, girl! Say it again!"

"She shouldn't have to do this! She isn't a killer!"

Bella shut her eyes tightly, and shouted out the spell once more.

"Avada Kadevra!"

Tears continued to stream down her face as the green light burst from her wand to the spider.

A moment.

Then everyone was hush once more. Even Bella's sobs stopped, she just stared at the window and said nothing.

Slowly, everyone tore their eyes away from her and turned to investigate what happened to the spider. A few gasped, but many kept quiet.

The spider was dead.

Moody dismissed the class right then, during that awkward silence.

The boy her mentally tortured left first, taking big strides. Then Bella's three friends came up with her things and took her with them. Not long after, the room was empty.

Bella was not a killer, but she had just killed a spider, and it destroyed her.


	16. AN

Hey guys!

I'm so, unbelievably sorry for abandoning this story. For all my stories really, but especially this one because I really liked it.

I have no real excuse beside that I lost faith. Never lose, faith in your writing. I know that now because every time one of you amazing readers review or add as a favorite, I die a little on the inside knowing this is it.

I promise to continue it as long as I can though. PROMISE.

I do have to say though, something is up with and the chapter between the Tournament and the last didn't upload. Don't know what is up with that but I'm sure many of you are confused.

Tip, when reading the dance staged by the students, go on youtube and search for Bellatrix Live concert. Their performance is the music I wrote the dance to.

Anyways, Thanks for all the support, and I'll get right on posting that missing chapter. I'll also finish the next chapter today too!

-Sahar


	17. After Effects

_Moody dismissed the class right then, during that awkward silence._

_The boy he mentally tortured left first, taking big strides. Then Bella's three friends came up with her things and took her with them. Not long after, the room was empty. _

_Bella was not a killer, but she had just killed a spider, and it destroyed her. _

**BPOV**

My head was pounding with intense pain. Memories I was sure I had never experience flooded my mind. Tears still threatened to flood my eyes as my friends and brother guided me to our common room to collect myself. Despite all my efforts, my eyes still blurred and my vision was impaired.

Why was this a big issue? I had dealt with much worse situations before, hadn't I. It was, after all, only a spider, wasn't it?

Faintly, I could hear Hermione soothing me, her hand running through my hair. A vertical motion on my back registered in my brain and I acknowledged Ron and his string of insults directed towards Moody.

Only about ten minutes after we had reached the deserted Common Room, I felt the need to walk about.

"Can we leave?" I asked my friends who still gathered about my side.

"Are you sure? We can always stay." Hermione replied in a worried voice.

I shook my head. "I'm hungry. I hadn't eaten much this morning."

"We could bring you food." Harry suggested.

"No, I really want to go. What's the worst that could happen?" I gave them all a weak smile and rose from the couch.

They were all very hesitant and stayed back for a moment as I walked to the portrait hole, but when they realized I had left, they hurried along to catch up.

My face was dry now, perhaps a little red but I could easily pull that off with an excuse. Once I got to the doors and walked down to the Gryffindor table, enduring the few stares I received, my stomach really did growl and I sat down with a smile.

A couple of my friends asked me if I was okay, but for the most part, I ignored the fact that anything ever happened.

Looking around the room, once again I caught eyes with Marco, but this time I smiled and he smiled back.

From the corner of my eyes, I spied the row of Cullen's sipping from goblets with the teachers.

When I had my full, I decided to return to the common room and freshen up. My face still felt a tad bit stiff from the dry tears and I was in desperate need of a private moment.

On my way out, however, Cedric caught up to me. However much I wished to continue our common flirting, I was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Bella, I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately. What have you been up to?" He asked me smiling.

"Oh, nothing really. Mostly catching up with friends, you know?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders and waving my hand.

"Yeah, okay. Listen, you look a bit unwell. Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

I noticed a few people around us listening into our conversation, making me even more nervous than I already was.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Do I really look that bad? I should get back to my common rooms than, maybe freshen up a little. I'll see you around though, is that fine?" I said, already turning to leave.

His face fell a little, probably from the mention of my leaving already, but it couldn't be helped. I needed time to think about things on my own.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you then."

But I was already striding to the door.

**Harry POV**

"She's so distant lately; I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to make her uncomfortable but…" Hermione droned off.

"That's going to happen from time to time. You need to let her breathe." Harry said, looking up from his food.

"I know. It's just that we tell each other everything and I know she's not hiding anything from me but I feel like there's more than she's letting on, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree." Ron nodded in between taking a bite from a wing and a rib.

"How can you possibly agree when all you even do around her is insult or comment?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"You know I'm not good with sensitive emotional things!" He cried.

"Whatever, it's to be expected with everything that's happening lately. She's under a lot of stress." Ginny put in.

"What stress?" Ron asked.

"Social stress, of course." His sister said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry and Ron snorted, earning an eye roll from both Hermione and Ginny.

"That's true. She's the only person here, besides Ginny, which attempts to keep a reputation here. Double that, all the boys she fancies and who fancy her, and then family drama together. Imagine that?"

"Wait just a minute. All the boys she fancies and all the boys who fancy her? How many boys are we talking about here, Hermione?"

"Oh, you're so dense!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I really mean it. Tell me."

"If she wanted you to know, Bella would have told you by now. You're smothering her again." Ginny said forcefully.

Harry just grunted.

Bellatrix was his only real family, besides Sirius of course. He wanted her safe, even if it cost her happiness.

**Alice POV**

The incident last class in DADA wasn't a secret. Everyone was thinking about the dreadful teacher who made a student use an illegal curse.

I wasn't actually there but it was obvious that it happened, even if no one said anything out right.

Some of the more gossipy teachers were all muttering between themselves about it. Everyones heart went out to Bella, even the slytherins.

The room hushed at the sound of the doors bursting open. Bella walked at full speed to her table. Her head was held high, and her aura was confidence at it's epitome, but your could clearly see the tear streaks on her face, and the redness around her eyes and nose. You could see the fear and worry in her eyes, as if it was eating her up but she couldn't scream.

I didn't know what Bellatrix Potters story was, but this was cruel. Most seemed to hold her to high esteem, she was a social butterfly at this school. She had talent, smarts, grace, and experience.

"It's almost as if she's not even my Bella." Edward muttered, at my thoughts.

"And what was your Bella like?" I asked in a low but snappy tone.

"She was shy, and clumsy. She was mature and independent, took care of herself and her own. She always—"

"Edward, this is the same person, in another body. Not even, just a different appearance. Everything you know about Bella Swan is actually everything you know about Bellatrix Potter. Sure, she's not clumsy. Sure, she's younger. But mentally, she's the exact same person. You have to remember, she went to Forks to do exactly what we're doing now. She was observing humans, muggles, whatever."

Edward let out a deep sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if it would solve all of his problems.

"It's just, she's fourteen. She's naïve, and—"

_A person can't fake experience and independence, Edward._

"But that makes no sense…"

I said nothing. My eye was trained on Bella, watching her every move. Some people came up to her, asked her if she was okay, but Bella gave nothing away.

She finished her food with few words, and got up to leave. She hadn't even got to the door when someone called her name.

"Who the hell is that?" Rosalie muttered in disbelief.

Wow, talk about twins. Hey Edward, are you sure you don't have any long lost relatives in the Wizard world?


End file.
